Graze Hartman Genesis wave
Summary Story Graze was just "ordinary" kid in a "ordinary" multiverse. Everything happened from cosmic robbery to cosmic ripples in space and all that but it could be worse it could be completely destroyed... Well anyway Graze being born with amazing powers from an expansive bloodline known the Bane family hunters who value justice and honor. With Graze born to Ace and Martha bane they discovered that he had unlimited potential from what they could see. As he grew up his parent's allowed him to help in the field of combat and had him accompany them in fighting B to A rated threats to the universe. Being a Bane he was gifted with the power of cosmic electricity overdrive powering him with near binding speeds and power. At merely age five he was already at B class level. The Banes ranged from B to A class level of power. At age 15 being part of the royal Bane squadron with his entire family they had to all come together to battle H.A.T.E's Residual power which was at 5% of his power in a form of a astral head in cosmic space. As they combined their efforts H.A.T.E basically fodderized them brutally injuring them in every way with their soul or physical H.A.T.E was on the verge of being unsealed but the family unanimously decided to use soul fusion into one family member "Who the hell could it be!" The banes were arguing but Ace wanted Graze to do it. "W..what me!" Ace responded "You listen to me from the start you were born with potential power that far surpassed our prime, carry on the bloodline for us" The bane bloodline fused with him as he was transferred the family's power's. With them gone Graze had broken through his shell and in a binding light transformed With the Banes bloodline before him he used a sealing blast to seal off H.A.T.E's astral head into the unknown then collaps. Grim as it was with him floating off space he was then saved in a form of a gigantic rock awaking him from his departure only for him to crash into a grey haired girl. "Owch... I really have to control my attacks." As the girl noticed him she had him transfer into the nearest nebula to a hospital. It turns out that Floozy battling a cosmic threat to the universe talked to him as she decided he would make great use of training with a Elder master as he was healed from his slump thanks to Floozy helpful and blunt nature. Two month after this Graze then meet up with Floozy and was offered a chance to gaze upon the cosmos and train up with a Elder to master his powers. With that he accepted this and later on the rode he joined the Override squadron were he would learn to come out of his shell and learning pride while also rising among the ranks and most of all remember his family bloodline coursing through him. Personality This may seem odd but he is actually quite reserved as well as down to earth. While not an extrovert he is very expressive of his beliefs of justice. He enjoys his team while enjoying a good book read. He is also quite calm in the face of danger taking a analytical approach to things. If you cross him however he will break you as due to the Bane's bloodline he is also arrogant and wont give up. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A| low 2-C when overridden Name: Graze Origin: Oc- Genesis wave ''' '''Gender:Male Age:Currently 19 as of now Classification: Demigod ''' '''Powers and Abilities: expert martial artist Able to breath in space Slight time manipulation moving time foward or backwards 5 seconds with a cool down of 4 minutes. Fire manipultion Electricity manipulation Ice manipulation super natural godly ace- He has a sense of the astral and ethereal plane having him see spirits and sense around life energy and souls. Battle Overwhelming Crashing Decree- In a binding shock he can multiply his power to either times 1.15 or 2.10 in short bursts as he can charge this and increase his stats but this puts stress in his body the longer he is in this state and this will lower stamina more if he is overridden. Fighter Mastery Attack- He is able to naturally adapt to any fighting style he comes across and fully comprehend. Afterimage Creation Energy manipulation. High-Mid''' regeneration. Sealing Minor resistance to soul manipulation. '''Attack Potency:3-A to low 2-C Speed: Massively FTL+ '''Casually fought the speed demon known as Overdive who is fast in every way from travel speed to attack speed etc as he Traveled through 4 universes 1/3 a second and his attack speed is similar | '''Massively Ftl+ '''He has 3X greater speed ' 'Lifting Strength: Multi galactic- Bench pressed 400 galaxy's with moderate difficulty| '''Universal Held a dimensional rift the size,mass and weight of the universe. Striking Strength: Universal| Universal+ 'destroyed a condensed dimension described to be infinite in size with 100% of his current max power. 'Durability: Universal| Universal+ 'Tanked the explosion of him destroying the condensed dimension albeit being having some degree of damage. 'Stamina: High- Spent 2 weeks in a gladiator royal consisting of A to S ranked beings of power| at least 1 hour in overridden form due to a toll it takes on his body. Range: Standard melee range, Universal| Universal+ in overridden. Standard Equipment: None noteable Intelligence: Genius and a combat genius having as he has had years of being tutored by the universes brightest minds and having years of fighting under his belt. Weaknesses: Rather spontaneous in his method of fighting. He doesn't use his full power visually preferring to conserve it and hide his devastating moves for later Overridden form has a weakness of being hard to maintain and that soul manipulation is slightly more effective due to the stability of his soul fusion Durability slightly lowers for him when he is caught off guard slightly If he overloads to much power his body will take a major toll making his stamina pay the price for it. He is mainly versed with electricity based attacks not having much variety in his attacks at times. Conductors of electricity will reduce any electric based attacks by 45% Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brute Apex Electro Crasher (Overridden)-''' In a burst of light he changes drastically into his form as with this he drastically increases his stats. 'Heavenly Terrain Negator Voodoo- '''Summoning a astral figure he proceeds to punch it as anything that happen's to it will happen to the foe but it will also cause 1.4X the damage to Graze as well. '''Land Garlic Electrocution Tack- ' Using both his hands he uses his trademark ability with one hand being shocked red while the other green. This allows his punched to cause shocking damage as well as absorbing electricity based and friction based attacks. '''Night Warrior Bolt- '''His body being covered in electricity can drastically increase his speed's and cause stunning based attacks as he becomes a bolt of lighting to do 3 after image strikes followed by a wave of kinetic energy waves that reels the foe. '''Target Crashing Bolt- '''Fireing balls of electricity Vegeta style these can home in and cause rapid damage and in a final wave he charges a waved attack of darkness to do fire based burning attack's '''Ebon Eclipse Wall- '''With dark magic he summons an mini eclipse to cover his body and reduced any damage done by 60% however this can last 10 seconds and he can't move. Also holy based attacks can go through the wall like butter. '''Blasting Explosion Boxing Strike- '''With both his hand they go back to using his trademark electric hands only this time his punches go into rapid punching mode as they go into an after image in an attempt to stun and when it connects it stuns and causes ripples to the universe it self as after the punches disconnect he reconnects a final punch to knock back and send the foes in a explosion. '''Foot Explosive Club- '''By stomping his feet into the ground massively ftl lightning bolts come crashing down in some sort of pattern homing in on the foe but if the foe can push Graze off this state the bolts will disappear. '''Berserk Way Torrent- A major combo as he swiftly roundhouse kicks the foe with a hint of lightning and uses an after image to do a fake out as when the foe does attack he teleport in front of the foe does an uppercut then does rapid lighting strikes as he transforms into a lighting bolt and does Arial assaults then reverts and smashes them into the ground and blasting them into the oblivious with rabid lighting bolts. Blazing Crashing Trick Zap- '''This is an exclusive sealing technique used to seal off residual power of hate. This can restrict physical manifestation of any aura or mystical power by 5% with a blast but it does not seal off the person in question. '''Berserking Herculean Blaze Bolt- '''His final attack in which he uses his full power in either forms and uses Battle Overwhelming Crashing Decree to multiply the power as in a instant he charges up a blast then uses a mixture of a energy blast, fire, ice kinetic energy and mainly electricity as he can overload his body an cover the area and decimate the surrounding area but it will put a major toll on his body and stamina leaving it at 1/4 the stamina condition he is in. Feats * Walked through a black hole with ease then with one punch destroyed it * With pure shout he can cause minor ripples in space * Held his own against a 4th dimensional imp who was likely holding back * Resisted having his soul burned and condemned via sheer will power * Somehow he managed to break through a major dimensional rift across space and time * Karate chomped a jato crystal in half which has the durability to survive universal busting attacks. * Outsmarted a Combat robot with the absorbed knowledge of the universes smartest beings. * Beat Richard in a sparing match who was feeding on the kinetic force of the universe. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Category:Demigod Category:Martial Arts